


I’ll carry you. You’ll carry me/That’s how it could be

by blue_eyed



Series: Summer Pthon 2012 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion with <a>Before Sunrise</a>, written for pornathon challenge 6. Title from the poem <a href="http://www.hirideyo.com/journal/iris/2007/09/12/milkshakes_before_sunrise">Milkshakes</a> from the film. Expanded version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll carry you. You’ll carry me/That’s how it could be

Gwaine noticed the guy almost immediately. He was reading a book, something arty no doubt, and curled up in his seat. Gwaine considered not sitting near him, leaving the boy perfect in his mind, but he was still stinging from Morgana’s harsh words and it wasn’t like it would come to anything. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

The man looked up and shrugged. 

“Do you – speak English? Anglais?” 

“Yeah,” He said, with a slight Welsh accent. Gwaine laughed and sat down.

###

The man’s name was Merlin and he was more than willing to listen to Gwaine’s blather. The book lay forgotten between them. 

“Where are you heading?”

“Paris, I’m studying there. You?”

“Vienna.” 

“What’s there?” 

“My plane home.” 

###

“I originally planned to come visit my girlfriend, but that...didn’t work out,” Gwaine said before he could stop himself. 

“Oh,” Merlin said, looking genuinely sorry. “That’s – I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s fine,” Gwaine shrugged. “I just didn’t want to hang around, and didn’t want to go back home straight away.” 

“So, you’ve been riding the trains for weeks?”

“Yeah, it’s been nice, actually. Seeing lots of scenery and meeting lots of people,” Gwaine says, gesturing to the countryside speeding by. “There are worse ways to lick your wounds. Plus, I’ve met some interesting people.” He winked at Merlin, desperate to bring the conversation back to lighter ground.

“So, what, I’m just one in a long line of people you’ve charmed?” Merlin asked and Gwaine could’ve kissed him for playing along.

“You find me charming, Merlin?”

Merlin flushed, fiddling with his book. 

###

“My father left my mother before I was born. I was so angry, for the longest time. Angry at my mother, for not going after him, not making him stay. Angry at myself.”

“Why?”

“I had it in my head that they had a perfect relationship, and I came along, and ruined it.” 

“Really?”

“I was a very dramatic teenager. My mother was so supportive, all the time, so I had to try to fuck myself up.”

###

His stop was approaching fast and Gwaine started to panic. 

“Listen, this is insane, ok? But I need to ask. Get off this train here. Come check out Vienna with me.” 

“What?” 

“I fly out tomorrow and I don’t have money for a hotel, so I was just going to wander around the town for tonight. I really want to keep talking with you. If I turn out to be a psycho, you can jump on the next train.” 

Merlin looked at him. Gwaine looked at the floor, face hot, heart pounding.

“Ok,” Merlin said quietly.

“Really?” 

“I’ll get my bag.” 

###

Merlin ordered them coffee and sandwiches in perfect French, making Gwaine hot and tingly all over.

“How did your survive before you met me?”

 _I’m not entirely sure, any more_ but what Gwaine actually said was “my roguish good looks and Charades.”

Merlin laughed, and Gwaine smiled, queasy with want.

###

“My father’s dead,” Gwaine said, words escaping his mouth in a puff of condensation. 

Merlin’s hand was cold around his.

###

“Tell me something,” Merlin asked.

“What?”

“Something no-one else knows.” 

Gwaine thought, smothering his first thoughts – silly, foolish things like _I want to kiss you on the nose_ and instead said “I love apples but I hate apple juice.” 

Merlin blinked, then burst out laughing. “Really?”

“It’s true,” Gwaine said, joining in with Merlin’s laughter. “It just isn’t right. Apples should be crunchy.” 

“What about apple pie?”

“Only my mother’s, made from scratch, properly.”

Merlin nodded, sagely. “I can see that.” 

“Your turn.” Gwaine nudged him on the shoulder. “A deep, dark secret.” 

Merlin frowned. “I had a secret crush n my best friend for 5 years.” 

“And you never told them?”

“Nope. He was straighter than the straightest straight thing. I got over it,” Merlin shrugged.

“Was he – was that when you realised you liked men?”

Merlin opened his mouth, then paused, closing it again. Then his said, “I can’t believe I’m bearing my soul and all I got from you is your bizarre apple preference. You owe me a deep secret, 

###

Gwaine looked up at the stars. 

“Sometimes I stay up all night for no reason, just for this part of the night.” 

“Hm?” Merlin asked, sleepy. His head was a warm heavy weight against Gwaine’s shoulder.

“This part of the night – pretty much everyone’s gone to bed, other than the people who need to be awake,”

“And insomniacs.” 

“And insomniacs,” Gwaine agreed. “And it’s just nice. Quiet. Secret, almost. Like everyone’s got a connection.” 

Merlin just hummed.

###

Merlin leaned forward, braver than Gwaine, and kissed him. Cold hands tangled in his hair and pulled him forward. Gwaine’s hands caught at Merlin’s waist. They tumbled to the ground, Gwaine squirmed at the feel of the damp grass through his shirt. 

“We could be seen.” 

“We’ll have to be quiet then,” Merlin said, tugging at Gwaine’s belt. Gwaine bit his lip at the first feel of Merlin’s breath, incredibly hot against his skin. He made a helpless noise when Merlin’s tongue lapped at the head of his cock. 

The suction was perfect, wonderful, and he might have babbled that out, fingers digging into Merlin’s shoulders. 

When he came back to himself, panting at the stars, Merlin was curled up next to him. His erection was digging into Gwaine’s thigh. Gwaine got his hands to co-operate and wrapped them around Merlin’s cock, swallowing his whimpers with a kiss.

###

They watched the sunrise together. They didn’t talk about what it meant. The walk to the airport was meandering and quiet, conversation punctuated with the occasional yawn. 

“Listen,” Merlin said, pulling a notebook out a ripping a piece of paper out. “As much as I want to do the whole ‘this is perfect, lets keep it this way and not sully it with reality’ thing, I also really like you, and I’ll be back in the UK in a few years. Here’s my email.” Merlin scribbled on the paper and shoved it into Gwaine’s hand. “Please?” 

Gwaine pulled him into a kiss. “Yes, yes.”

Gwaine would’ve agreed to anything for the smile he got in return.


End file.
